Clash
by fleurs colorees
Summary: Seddie oneshot taking place after iKiss. Simple, yet adorable. Because who doesn't love a good dose of fluff?


So I got super super bored today and I'm giddy with this whole iCarly thing. So I decided to hit next while iTunes was on shuffle and have it inspire me to write something Seddie related.

'Should I Stay Or Should I Go' by The Clash. I thought it might actually work. :D Please note that this isn't a songfic, as I totally am not a fan of stories that include other lyrics in the story. Song-inspired stuff is cool, songs directly in the fic isn't really my style. But whatever floats your boat, right?

ANYWAY I'll stop talking & write now. Huzzzzzah.

Oh and this takes place after iKiss, because I completely fell in love with that episode and writing a follow-up for it would be fun. Yay.

Also, sorry if Carly/Sam/Freddie seem OOC, I've been into iCarly for about four days (lmao) and I'm not one hundred percent on their characters quite yet, so I'm giving it my best shot.

* * *

Clash

* * *

In his mind, he dubbed their kiss The Incident. Unoriginal, maybe. Permanent, definitely. Somehow, giving The Incident an actual name seemed to solidify it into some actual event of big significance. A big deal.

It wouldn't be such a big deal if Sam didn't make it into some massive problem. Lately she'd been avoidant, spending the least amount of time with him as believably possible. Still, her insults came in constant delivery. At least for the amount of time she did spend around him, she acted relatively normal. Actually wanting to be away from him wasn't normal, despite her claims of hatred and constant pranking. Before The Incident, it'd been more of hate with a level of tolerance. Now, it was hatred with infinite levels of awkwardness.

Well, at least to the two of them. Carly had no idea of the secret lip-lock, and Sam and Freddie preferred for it to stay that way. And even Sam herself knew that if she ever acted too strangely, Carly would pick up on the fact that something was wrong, and would eventually find that something had changed.

That was exactly the thing Sam wasn't ready to admit, though. If she could have it her way, she'd leave everything the way it was _supposed_ to be, on the terms they agreed on. Just to get it over with, and go right back to hating each other once it was over.

Somehow, hating Freddie seemed much more strenuous of a task than usual. If she stayed around him too long, her eyes would trail to his mouth, the shape of his lips, and then she'd start thinking...before giving herself a painful mental kick, sending an insult in Freddie's direction and wandering off.

Dealing with Sam and her constant departures was starting to irritate Freddie, though. What happened to returning to normal? The kiss was only supposed to be something quick and simple, an action done without thought. Sort of like him rolling his eyes at her teasing, something completely second-nature. Not that kissing Sam was second-nature to him by any means - oh heck, no - but the aftermath was supposed to be that way - meaning, there wasn't supposed to _be_ any aftermath.

It'd been two days since The Incident. iCarly rehearsal was pretty average after school ended for the day, though the predictable Sam decided to break and raid Carly's fridge for about the fourth time that afternoon.

"Bring something up, will you?" Freddie asked, turning away from his laptop, suddenly feeling hungry. "I don't care what it is, really, just-"

"'Kay, dorkwad," Sam cut him off, disinterested. He rolled his eyes and sighed slightly, but not at the pet name. Whenever Sam spoke to him, she rarely spoke more than ten words to him at a time - excusing the joking and the name-calling, of course. After a moment, he stood up, turning to walk downstairs.

"Be right back, Carly. I...probably shouldn't trust Sam with my food," It was the best excuse he could think up off the top of his head, and seemed legitimate, even if the tone of his voice didn't sound too convincing.

Much to Sam's dismay, she heard Freddie's footsteps bounding down the stairs as she set a large bowl of watermelon on the Shay's kitchen counter. She dug around the kitchen drawers for a melon scoop, averting Freddie's gaze.

"Sam," He started, exasperated. "Can we please just talk about-"

She cut him off again, though it wasn't by anything that she said. Her eyes contained fierce anger in them now, threatening as always, but more serious. There was a warning.

"I couldn't possibly know what you want to talk about," She retorted, but it didn't frighten him.

"Right," His voice dripped in sarcasm. "So, you have no idea that you've been avoiding me and ignoring me ever since-"

"Shut up. You weren't ever supposed to bring that up."

"Well, I wouldn't _have_ to if you didn't make such a big deal about it! Ignoring me all the time, barely talking to me when I am around-"

"Lower your voice, Fredweird," Sam hissed a threat, though Freddie didn't seem threatened.

"I'm telling you that tuning me out is going to start raising questions, especially with Carly," He responded firmly. "So if you want everything to just be normal, maybe you should start acting like it is."

Harsh, probably. Necessary, maybe.

"You think I don't already know that?" Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"So you admit that you _aren't _acting normal," The smirk on his face was practically involuntary; he felt as though he won some giant contest with Sam that had been going on since the earliest days of creating iCarly.

"I didn't say that," Sam said, more defensive.

"Because you don't say _anything _anymore. At least nothing that isn't supposed to be insulting. But it's kind of making me think that maybe there is something you need to say."

"Think again, Benson," Sam retaliated, snatching the giant bowl of fruit in her arms, "Because I'm never going to say that to you."

Sam might have been upstairs, happily devouring the entire bowl of ripe melon with her best friend, thinking she had the last word - as she always did - but Freddie knew better. The playful smirk never left his face, as the words replayed in his head once more.

_Because I'm never going to say that to you._

Was he really the only one that realized she said exactly that?

* * *

Okay looking back I feel like this was not really The Clash and more John Mayer (say what you need to saaaaaaay. say what you need to sayyyyyyy) but whatever. I'm happy, my first iCarly story is done and whoa I cannot believe I actually just wrote this but whatever. Seddie makes me tres happy. ;D

I really wanted to go further into Sam's reaction with what Freddie was insinuating (:oooo how could he!!) but I decided to leave it alone because it's pretty obvious how she'd be feeling at that point and I know readers are not dumbasses. ;D I might edit this and add it in, just for the fun of it, but for now I'm going to refrain & not touch it. =)

& Yes, the story was not-cleverly named after the artist that played on my iTunes while writing this. How adorrrrrable.

& Also (lots of side notes at the end apparently), re-reading the end, it kind of reminds me of this whole thing going on between Chuck & Blair (Bluck!) from Gossip Girl this season, so if you're familiar with them. Ignore that, please? I totally did not mean for that to happen. So we're going to disregard that minor detail for now, thanks. :o)

So what do you think? First iCarly story, so I'd appreciate it if criticism wasn't insanely harsh. Thanks. =o)

Oh and by the way I'm actually really sad that I hung Carly out to dry in this. Like she pretty much said and did nothing. I don't like Seddie fics where that happens, it depresses me out, but I guess I can see how easily it happens. =/ If I write anything new after this for iCarly, I'll try harder to make her role more important (since she isss the main character after all, lmao)

Okay seriously I'm gonna stop rambling, byeeee!!!


End file.
